Omnikron
Omnikron is a creature from Hanna Barbera's revamped, inter-connected property launch comic line, Future Quest. Omnikron has come to planet Earth as just one of a long line of planets it has assimilated. The creature transcends time as traditional concept and fights several heroes from Birdman, to Mightor, to Johnny Quest, simultaneously. Arrival Omnikronn arrived on the planet years ago. Ancient texts speak of it as an "Angry Sky God" who spat out monsters. Any biological mass Omnikron touches are broken down to a malleable building-block and incorporated into its main body. As the creature transcends time in its traditional form, it is hard to say which obstacle it encountered first, but the first shown in the comic fighting Space Force 90 on a distant planet. Omnikron is defeated but it had a tiny version of itself below the planet, versions which grew by feeding off subsurface life. Space Force had fought the creature off with energy weapons. Omnikron was capable of converting itself to any physical matter, but after encountering the energy weapons tried to transcend normal matter and convert itself to energy - the result was it created a semi-energy state that became a vortex and warped it across the cosmos. Several distortions on Earth appear billions of years later, but the fight appears to still be going on in each of them. Vortex battle Omnikron is fighting many of those it will fight in the future combatants, in the present. When the likes of Mightor or the Quest family encounter the distortions they see they are already fighting the creature, along with several others. A battle has been happening for years due a temporal loop Omnikron seems to have escaped its destruction at the hands of Space Force 90 and has reappeared on Earth. But due to its nature, if the battle ends or the creature escapes the vortex, time will be re-written and it will always have escaped the vortex. While not all understand the creature's nature, Dr. Quest coming the closest to size it up before encountering it, the other forces fighting it, know it is simply bad news and must be stopped. Gloop of the Herculoids is the first main character to be absorbed, touching Omnikron, draws Gloop off of Zandor, Gloop is shifted from Zandor's living personal shield to a second skin for Omnikron. Birdman has encountered Omnikron before, but due to its limbo-like state, even Birdman cannot tell if it was a previous or future incarnation of itself. While fighting the thing, the various heroes end up in each other's times and environments seemingly at random. Upon becoming aware of each other they all begin a concentrated assault on Omnikron. Defeat Because of its ability to rebuild itself and assimilate all other forms of life, the key to defeated Omnikron ends up being to make it inert and taking away all outside factors. Omnikron is frozen then Mightor uses his vortex to remove it from the planet. He had Birdman team up and destroy the frozen monstrosity in space, far from any other life. Even with its vortex-like state, Omnikron can not teleport while frozen so when destroyed in the state, Omnikron is destroyed for good, unable to rebuild itself. Gallery Omnikron space.jpg Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Multi-Beings Category:Parasite Category:Mutilators Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Genderless Category:Monster Master Category:Deceased Category:Cataclysm Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hanna Barbera Villains